


I may be bad but I'm perfectly good

by Sleepy_moon29



Series: Modern Targcest [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Clean the tag, Collars, Dom Jon Snow, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Dany, Voyeurism, Window Sex, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: "Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me"





	I may be bad but I'm perfectly good

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this fic is garbage, I'm just a washed up writer trying to find his groove again.
> 
> Thanks to my editor, even though you've been cancelled :)
> 
> Bumping this fic because of all the trash that's been updated today... #Cleanthetag

Jon and Daenerys were walking hand and hand through the park as they neared their home in Kings Landing. They lived in a rich area close to Aegon’s hill, and it was a wonderful summer evening. The breeze was warm and pleasant on their skin and the alcohol buzzed through their system.

They were walking home from a party, hosted by one of the retiring bankers at Jon’s firm. It was important that they went to events like these, to rub elbows with the right people and to lay the groundwork for a promotion for him.

Jon took a glance at his wife and smiled. She had dressed to impress. She wore a black cocktail dress with a generous v-cut down the center that accentuated the side curves of her breasts. The material hugged tightly to her body, almost as if she had been poured into it. His hand rested on the generous curve of her soft arse, and around her neck, sat an expensive diamond choker.

They were nearing their apartment when Dany turned to him. She squeezed his hand tightly, before hopping over to sit on a wall, beckoning him forward.

Intrigued, Jon followed her and stepped between her legs and Dany quickly grabbed hold of his tie to get him to bend down to kiss her. His lips met her warm, soft ones in a greedy before her hand went lower to his belt.

“What are you doing?” Jon asked as he broke away. However, Dany’s hand remained on his belt, as she started to undo it.

“I’m going to give you a handjob.” She purred.

“What?” Jon asked as her hand went to his zipper.

“Or maybe a blowjob.” She added with a mischievous grin. “Where’s your sense of adventure my love?”

“Dany.” Jon growled, his voice low and dangerous. “Just because you’re not wearing your collar, doesn’t mean you can forget your place.”

Her lilac eyes darkened as her hand stilled. Jon’s lips curved up into a smile as his hands went to her neck. Dany held perfectly still as he deftly unclipped the choker. He put it inside of his suit jacket, and from his other pocket, he pulled out her usual leather collar. He smiled as he put it in around her neck, and then he went for the leash, carefully stringing it through the metal loop and then holding it in his fist.

“Thank you, master,” Dany whispered and Jon smiled before leaning forward to kiss her. The kiss was soft at first, but it quickly grew in intensity. He gently pushed open her lips to slide his tongue into her mouth. She accepted the kiss eagerly as his hand went up to caress her cheek.

Dany sat up and snaked her arms around his waist, into his suit jacket as she moaned into his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Jon’s hand went to her breast. As tempting as it was to continue this, Jon knew that he needed to stop

“Come on, let’s go home where I can ravish you properly.”

* * *

Dany and Jon had been married for a few years now, and they had been together for nearly five years overall. She was a smart woman, holding a job at one of the top law firms in the city. Yet in the bedroom, she was completely submissive to Jon.

She had first discovered her submissive side with a college boyfriend. It had started off with a little spanking, and some soft handcuffs. She thought that had been enough for her, but Jon had opened up a completely new side of her.

Spankings had been the mildest thing that they did together. Ball gags and leashes were common, as well as rope and the special spanking paddles he had. There was also the Sybian he had. One of his favourite punishments was strapping her to the Sybian and not allowing her to cum for hours on end. Sometimes he would blindfold her, tie her arms above her head and whisper all the dirty things he would do to her.

Then there was the swing in their bedroom, and the toys that he used liberally, Dany loved it.

“Ahem.” an obviously fake cough. Dany turned her head to see a police officer standing behind them. She quickly moulded into Jon’s side and put on a charming smile.

“Good evening officer.” Jon said smoothly as his hand went to hold her around the waist.

“Move it on, before I have to give you both a warning for public indecency.”

“Our apartment is just around the corner.” Jon said. Her eyes went to his partner, a young man in his early 20’s. It seemed that his partner noticed the collar and leash around her neck and Dany blushed under the streetlights.

“Well hurry up then, I’m sure you two can wait a few more minutes.” The officer said and Dany smiled before Jon pulled her away by the elbow to continue the walk home. The breeze was slightly chilly and nipped at her skin, however, the sky was a lovely orange with light fluffy clouds.

“So I’m married to an exhibitionist now?” Jon asked as they neared their building. Jon paused and Dany continued onwards anyway until she reached the end of her leash.

“Wife, Aunt, submissive, whore, voyeur, masochist.” Dany said with a smile. Jon reached her quickly as he backed her up to the entrance of the building. She placed her hand on his chest as she pulled him down by his tie.

“Blowjob aficionado,” she whispered and Jon growled before kissing her again. The kiss was hungry and desperate and Jon broke away from her first, his eyes dark with lust. He pushed open the door and led her inside the apartment lobby. They quickly nodded at the doorman, before heading into the elevator.

The elevator ride surprisingly passed uneventfully, as Jon only caressed her skin lightly before they reached their floor. He quickly opened the apartment door and let her inside. They lived in a nice two bedroom apartment with an open floor kitchen and living area. Along one wall was a large glass window with a view that overlooked the city.

“I gotta go pee,” Dany said quickly as she bounced away to the hallway toilet. Once she finished her business, she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. Satisfied, she stepped back into the hallway.

She walked into the living room and she saw Jon sitting sideways on a chair with his back to the table, he sat up she approached. Jon leaned back against the table when he saw her and he made a show of stroking his cock through his navy trousers. The curtains were open as the fading light bathed the room.

The look on his face was hard, almost as if he was sizing up her worth. His grey eyes were dark and Dany felt her cunt tingle in anticipation.

“Take that off.” Jon growled.

“Everything?”

“Leave on your heels, stockings and garter belt. Everything else goes.” he said in a commanding tone. Dany eagerly obeyed, hurrying to take off her clothes as a shiver went down her spine. 

“No. Slowly,” he ordered and Dany nodded once again. He slowly started to move his hand back and forth on his cock, which was slowly growing erect. Dany licked her lips as she began to tease him.

* * *

Dany moved more deliberately as she began a slow tease. Jon watched as she slowly reached back to undo the dress. She took longer than necessary to open it the whole way and he rewarded her with a smile. Then she let the dress slowly fall off her body until she stood before him, wearing sexy lace black stockings, clipped to her red garter belt.

Her bra and panty set was a darker shade of red. Dany unhooked the bra and slid it off over her shoulders, before throwing it on the ground. Then she moved to remove her lace panties, bending over at the waist as she slowly moved them down her smooth, sexy legs.

As she straightened back up, Jon took in the sight of her. Lovely platinum blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her rosy pink nipples were erect on her chest as she was breathing heavily with arousal. His eyes travelled downwards past her lovely flat stomach, he could see the wetness coating her thighs and he could even smell her lovely musk scent. Then there was her collar, sat beautifully around her neck with the leash falling to the ground.

“Turn around.” Jon rasped as he continued to stroke his cock. She turned slowly, exposing every inch of her beautiful body for him. Jon drunk in her sexy curves, loving each angle that she offered him. She had the perfect figure, with ample breasts and a gorgeous arse. Even after so many years of seeing her this way, he could never get enough. In fact, it only made him want her more.

“Come to me.” Jon said as she finished the turn. She looked a little wobbly but she managed to stand in front of him, directly in front of his knees. Jon ran his hands all over her flat stomach, then her back before gently caressing her sides, feeling her warm skin underneath his fingers. He ran his hands along the back of her thighs, but he didn’t touch her wet pussy.

Dany started to place her hands on his head, to push him into her body like the needy slut that she was but Jon wasn’t having it. “Hands behind your back.” Jon ordered and she complied, sighing as he continued to tease her with his hands and mouth.

Jon moved his hands lower, running them down her back as he began to squeeze and pull at her arse. He pulled her cheeks apart before clapping them back together, savouring that lovely sound. Then his hands moved down the inside of her thighs, before slowing pushing outwards.

Dany got the hint and widened her stance, giving him better access to her pussy. His hands slid upwards, tracing lightly against her flesh but stopping just short of her pussy, content to tease her awhile longer.

He grabbed her by the hips and moved her sideways so she was against his leg. Like a good girl, her hands were still behind her back.

Pleased by her obedience, he continued his tease. His free hand went along her stomach, as he gazed into her purple eyes. Her mouth was parted slightly as her warm breath fell on his face. His hand moved upwards until he ended up at her neck. He gripped her there, before pulling her in for a kiss.

He kissed her lightly at first, just enough to keep her desperate for more. Before he kissed her again, this time opening up her legs. They both looked down and Dany shifted slightly, trying to graze his cock.

“Oh, you want my cock?” Jon asked as he leaned back. “You haven’t earned it yet, slut.”

Jon pushed her knees fully apart now, as he finally turned his attention to her pussy.

* * *

Dany was in ecstasy as Jon’s fingers finally made contact with her cunt. Her skin was flushed and she was breathing heavily as his fingers explored her, avoiding all her favourite spots that made her weak at the knees.

Jon took two fingers and slid them inside of her, whilst his thumb massaged her clit.

“Don’t you dare cum.” Jon growled in her ear and she nodded. Jon continued to stroke her from the inside. His fingers moved quickly, as he worked her into a frenzy. Dany arched her back as she fought the urge to cum.

Mercifully, Jon pulled out his fingers and held them to her face.

“Lick them clean.” he ordered. Dany immediately leaned forward and took his fingers into her mouth and sucked hard. Greedily sucking at them as she tasted herself, then he roughly pulled them out of her mouth.

There was a sharp pain on her cheek and Dany realised that he had slapped her. Startled, Dany could only look at him as he fingered her again. His other hand grabbed her by the hair and Dany gasped as he rubbed her clit again.

With his hand still in her hair, he pulled his fingers out again and held them in front of her face.

“Lick. Them. Clean.” Jon said clearly and Dany nodded. Like the obedient little slut that she was, she licked his fingers, then the nails and all along the sides. Once he was satisfied, he pulled on her head again, lifting up her chin. Then he brought his fingers down, leaving a wet streak going down her body between her breasts.

“Take off my tie and unbutton my shirt.” Jon ordered and Dany nodded. Her fingers worked quickly as she first loosened his tie, before taking it off completely. Then her hands went to the buttons on his white shirt, undoing them.

With the shirt undone, she started pulling the shirttails out of his pants. Then she looked down at his belt, before looking at him expectantly, waiting for his command. He nodded and let her unbuckle his belt. However, he stopped her when she reached for his fly.

“Better, but you still haven’t earned that.” Jon said and that confused her.

She sat on his leg as she tried to work out what it meant. What did she have to do to gain the privilege of touching her master’s cock, to have it in her hands, in her mouth or in her cunt or arse? The base, submissive part of her brain wanted nothing more than to be deemed worthy to have his cock, to have it inside her cunt and to fill her with his seed as he bred her.

Jon leaned back against the table as he regarded her like she was nothing more than a piece of fuck meat. That possessive, judgemental look was back and Dany felt incredibly aroused.

He kissed her again, as his hands moved lower over arse. Slipping between her cheeks and almost touching her rosebud. His tongue was in her mouth whilst his hand moved around her body, pushing her this way and that, only concerned with getting the angles he wanted. It was all about his comfort and his pleasure, and Dany felt ashamed at how wet that thought got her.

Jon pulled away and then held up his tie.

“Hold up your hands.” Jon commanded, he placed the fat part of the tie between them. “Good, press the palms together, nice and hard for me. Don’t let go of the tie,”

Dany was a little confused but did as she was bid. Jon carefully wound the tie around her hands in a figure of 8 motion. He carefully manoeuvred the tie, until he tightened it, securing her hands together.

“Good, now take off my belt.” Jon said and she nodded. It was a little difficult because her wrists were bound, but she managed. Jon took the belt and then placed it on the table. Dany’s stomach coiled in anticipation of what he would use it for later.

He pushed her knees slightly apart again as he continued to play with her. He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, across her pussy before down the other. Dany squirmed in his lap, finally making contact with his cock. His touches were light as feathers, moving all over her body, caressing her skin from her neck all the way down to her thighs.

Jon added little pinches and taps to the long gentle strokes. He ignored her needy pussy and concentrated on her back and arse.

Jon was sliding fingers along her crack, grabbing and pulling at one cheek, then pushing the other. Using his other hand to caress her breasts gently, maddeningly, softly rolling her nipples under his thumb. Cupping her whole breast in his hand and running his palm over her areolas. He was kissing her neck, at first, just quick pecks along the side of her throat. Then longer contacts while his tongue flicked and licked at her skin. He exhaled and blew little puffs of breath across the skin he had just been kkissing.The tingle of air on her damp skin made her squirm.

Her senses were on fire as Jon’s fingers caressed her body, each touch was seemingly at random but still very effective. It was impossible to predict what he was going to do next, and that only served to further remind her that she was completely his to command.

He let go of her, and then slid his hands slowly in tandem down her front and back. One hand playing with her ass, tapping her rosebud with two fingers, but not quite sliding them in.

Finally, his hand returned to her cunt, his fingers circled her weak spots, causing her to close her eyes and moan softly. His fingers tapped on her clit, and Dany tried to kiss him, desperate for his taste. She started to hump against his cock, which was still trapped in his pants.

“You want something?” Jon asked as he stopped moving to lean away.

“Yes.” She breathed heavily as she stared into his eyes, then down to his lips, then back to his eyes.

“What do you want Dany?”

“More. It’s not enough.”

“More?”

“Yes.” Dany answered as she looked down towards his cock, her face burning with desire, “I want us to fuck.”

“You do?” Jon asked as he held back a laugh. “You don’t make the rules here.”

Dany hung her head in shame as she blushed heavily. However, Jon gently pushed her to her feet, as he reached for the belt. Then he grabbed her hands and began to thread his belt through the tie. Dany's brows furrowed with confusion when he marched her towards the large window.

He raised her hands above her head, and then he took the belt and threaded it through the loop that the curtain rail was on. He made it tighter and tighter, before buckling it, keeping her arms in place above her.

Then his hand went down between her legs to push them shoulder-width apart. When he ran his hands back up her legs, he cupped her wet pussy, stroking it slightly before squeezing it. She could feel his erection against her arse, still confined within his trousers.

Then Jon stretched himself to his full height as he pressed up against her, pushing her against the cold window. The window was big, and Dany knew that people outside would be able to see everything from her head down to her knees.

Her breasts and cunt were exposed, and Dany felt goosebumps on her skin as she looked outside at the city.

“In a city this big, how many voyeurs do you think there are Dany? Hundreds? Maybe even thousands? They’re all out there, Dany. Can you feel them watching you? Watching you whore yourself out for me?” Jon whispered in her ear and Dany began to shamelessly grind against his cock.

“To most people out there, this is just another apartment, with just another light on. But all those peeping toms are watching you, Dany. With their binoculars, with their telescopes and their fancy zoom lenses. Is this what you want, Dany? To be an exhibitionist? To be on full display like this?”

Dany did not answer him, as she continued to grind on his cock. She wanted it more than ever, to feel him inside her wet folds, to take her right there and then where anyone could look up and see.

“I know you can feel them watching you. I know they can see your wet pussy. They can see your tits pressed up against the glass. They’re looking at your pussy, imagining your taste and your scent.”

The contrast between the cold glass of the window and the heat from his body was wonderful, making her shiver and shudder. He began to fondle her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples before moving down to her pussy.

Jon’s fingers circled her clit, before slipping two fingers inside to lubricate them. He turned all his attention on her clit, flicking it and rubbing it, listening to her breathing get heavier. He moved his fingers even faster, pushing her to the edge until she was one breath away from cumming.

“I bet they enjoyed that.” Jon whispered in her ear. “I bet they’re disappointed that you didn’t cum all over yourself. But don’t worry, we don’t want to give them the season finale just yet.”

Dany nodded slowly as she felt Jon step away from her. She looked out over the city, at all the bright lights.

“I’m going to the bedroom, don’t you dare move. If you do, you won’t have my cock for another month.” Jon growled and she nodded. She clamped her legs together and began to rub lightly, trying to stimulate herself but it wasn’t enough.

Dany listened as he bent down to pick up his clothes from the floor, and then he turned to walk out of the room. Dany stared out across the city, knowing that anyone who was watching would have a clear view of her. She was wearing nothing but stockings and a garter belt, as her arms remained locked above her head with her tits and pussy completely exposed.

She wondered out there was watching her. Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of one of the most wealthy and influential businessmen in the entirety of Westeros. Naked and on display for the whole world. Her pussy tingled in excitement as she waited for her master to return, wondering what he had in store for her next.

* * *

Jon walked through to the bedroom and he dumped the clothes in a corner. He quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes before adding them to the pile.

Then he turned to the bed and the nightstand. Inside were a few bottles of lube, a variety of vibrators, dildos and buttplugs, paddles, some nipple clamps and a bottle of olive oil.

Jon surveyed his tools and decided on the paddle, nipple clamps and some lube. Then he took some towels from the cupboard before relaxing on the bed. The nipple clamps were a wonderful thing, they were custom made for her collar, and every time she would throw her head back to cum, she would pull on the clamps on her nipples, making it even more pleasurable for her.

He lay on his back on the bed, lazily stroking his cock as he tried to keep himself on the edge. As tempting as it was to ravage her, to fuck her face nonstop until he came down her throat, he knew that he needed to wait and hold off, that way it would be better for both of them.

Jon knew her well, and he had been fucking her since they were both 15 years old, although they did take a break to focus on studying once they got to college. He knew how her breathing got when she was close to her peak, and how her moans turned into high pitched screams as she neared the edge.

Dominating Dany was a fine line. He knew that she liked a humiliation and pain, and it was important for him to constantly test her limits. Seeing her peak and cum was a lovely sight for him, and it was only better when she had been warmed up first.

Jon waited until he estimated that at least ten minutes had passed before he got up from the bed and returned to the living room. He put his items down on a chair, before looking at her some more.

She was still up against the window, looking out over the city. Jon was stroking his cock gently as he looked at her, following the lovely curves of her body as he imagined slipping his cock into her behind.

Jon continued to stroke his cock slowly, until he saw her head move, as it looked for her reflection.

He moved behind her and took off her high heels. This meant that the rope was a little tauter, and she was a little more stretched than before. Then he stood behind her, grinding his erection into her arse.

“How many people do you think are watching you now? I think we should show them just how much of a slut you are.” He whispered as his hands cupped her breasts. He ran his fingers over her nipples before he attached the clamps to them. Dany gasped in pain but she didn’t stop grinding. After a moment, she began to nod her head and Jon moved on.

Jon grabbed the [paddle](https://www.ebay.com.au/itm/BDSM-PU-Leather-Bondage-Paddle-Whip-Sex-Toy-Spanking-Fetish-Slut-Slap-/142886659182) and gently moved it along her cheeks. He would have to warm her up first. 

“You forgot your place earlier.” Jon murmured as his hand traced her cheeks. “You will have to be punished for that.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dany purred and the words made his cock throb.

“I’ll give you five, don’t forget to count.”

Jon held the paddle in his right hand, before bringing it down on her right cheek.

“One.” Dany said softly. “Thank you.”

“Two.” she added as he switched to the other cheek. “Thank you, Daddy,”

“Over halfway there, Dany. You’re doing a wonderful job, my slut.” He said encouragingly. He slowly slid a finger into her wet pussy, gently exploring her warm heat. He slipped in with ease, as Dany was as wet as a river for him. Then he smacked her again

“Three!” Dany whimpered as he continued to finger her. “Thank you.”

Jon did not give her a chance to catch her breath, as he volleyed the paddle down in a soul-searing swat. The paddle hit her right where arse met thigh and Dany’s body sagged. He knew that her inner masochist loved it, and the wetness of her pussy was further proof.

“Four!” she croaked “Thank you, Daddy!”

Jon lined her up again for the final swat, and he hit her again. A loud crack filled the room as the paddle struck her arse, turning it a lovely bright red. He heard her inhale sharply and Jon thought she was about to disobey him and cum.

He held perfectly still as Dany twitched above him, teetering over the edge. Finally, he heard her exhale and she spoke again in a soft gasp. “Five. Thank you.”

Jon smiled as he threw the paddle to one side before moving around her body so he could face her pussy.

He moved his fingers in circles, touching the sensitive parts of her pussy that she liked the most. Then he leaned forward to give her his mouth. He kissed and nibbled at her, before slowly licking all the way along her slit.

He kissed her clit whilst his finger continued to work inside of her, all the while his other hand gently moved up her thighs. His hands began to alternate between each thigh, all the while his tongue and his mouth worked on her pussy. She tasted delightful, and Jon could drink from her all day long without getting tired.

His hands finally reached her arse, and he began to squeeze and pull her cheeks apart, caressing them gently before giving them a slap. Dany had started to moan above him, short ragged breaths that encouraged him further.

He listened to her short gasps as he kissed her clit, and Jon began to move faster, flattening his tongue and moving it across her cunt. The little pulses of pain gave way to more gasps of pleasure. 

* * *

Dany stared out across the city helplessly as Jon continued his attack on her body. He was moving almost at random, avoiding consistent rhythms that she could get used to. He kept bringing her closer to the edge but never letting her fall off.

Her arse felt as if it was bleeding from how good it hurt and each time he touched her stinging cheeks, she felt herself getting even more aroused. The pain was delicious and Dany was desperate for more.

She could feel herself growing even wetter than before, and when she looked down at him, she saw a dangerous look in his eye. A look that said he wanted to ravage her completely. He kept caressing her arse, and soon enough she felt his finger at her puckered hole.

Dany sighed as she felt herself relax, forgetting that she was held up by the belt and tie. Jon pushed further with his finger, not stopping until it was buried to the knuckle. Then he turned his hand, so the knuckles of his bent fingers were pressing against the tender region between her pussy and arse.

Dany had never felt so aroused in her life. This delightfully sinful combination of his fingers in her arse, his mouth on her cunt and the clamps on her nipples were so erotic that Dany completely forgot about the window.

* * *

Jon pulled his finger out of her arse and lubricated them again. This time, he focused his attention on her clit, listening to her breaths, waiting for a sign that she was going to cum before he would stop. Each time she took a deep breath, he would stop and wait until she took her next.

He watched the way she was moving, swaying slightly on the spot, almost standing on her tiptoes at times. Jon slid two fingers into her arse, middle and index, all the way in without stopping.

He began to work his fingers, slow then fast, then slow again. Listening to her breathing and the way her body reacted. His hand and his tongue worked in tandem, keeping her off balance and guessing, reminding her that she was his to command.

When he felt that she had earned it, he increased the pace. Setting a faster rhythm with his hand and his tongue and reintroducing another finger into her pussy. He watched as she leaned her head back and took a deep breath, ready to scream down the apartment as she peaked.

Then Jon stopped, he pushed his fingers deep into her arse and moved away from her pussy. He waited a few moments, before he exhaled gently on the wettest part of her pussy, causing her to moan and shake but not cum.

She looked down at him, with wide purple eyes. Her skin was flushed and she was breathing heavily, and she was pleading at him with her eyes.

“You haven’t earned it.” Jon said simply as he leaned back into her pussy. He gave her one long lick, just enough to tease her, but not enough to let her peak.

“Please, let me cum.” Dany begged as he began to lick again. His fingers pumped in her arse whilst his tongue worked on her cunt. He pushed and prodded at her folds, circling at her nub before sliding along the lips of her cunt.

“I’ll do anything, I’ll wear your collar to work. I’ll wear the plugs and the clamps.” Dany begged. “I need you, Jon, you’re so good to me.”

Jon spread her pussy open with the other hand as his tongue focused on her clit. Dany wasn’t even speaking in complete sentences anymore. She was just babbling away, only speaking in syllables. “Please.” and “Yes.” were the only words he picked up and he smiled at her submission.

Dany took a deep breath and held it and soon her orgasm rolled through her. Jon continued to kiss her pussy as her hips rolled above him, riding his face in wave after wave of pleasure. She pushed her cunt into his face as she squirted on him, covering his face with her essence. Jon held still as she peaked, he drank in as much of her taste, never quite getting enough.

He felt her rise on her tiptoes before falling down a little. As the orgasm washed over her, he quickly wiped his hands on the towel before standing up behind her.

Dany was just finishing her wave of pleasure when he swiped his cock along her cunt, before gently pushing inside. He gave her a few strokes before pulling out and pressing the head of her cunt against her puckered hole.

She gasped as he slipped the head inside, just past her sphincter. Jon stood still, holding her hips as he looked out over the window at the city below them. Then Dany turned to look at him and she nodded. 

He gave her another inch, then another before she arched her back and Jon waited. She nodded and he gave her more, and more, until his balls were touching her arse and he was buried to the hilt inside of her. He held onto her hips to settle her firmly before leaning into her back.

They were so close together now, with his chest flush against her back. He began to fuck her, gently at first, only rolling his hips, giving her a few inches at a time. Dany had her forehead pressed against the window and Jon kissed the back of her neck, then her shoulders, then her cheek then her ear.

“You’re so beautiful. So tight, my beautiful whore of a wife,” Jon murmured as he kissed her arms that were still stretched above her head. He ran his hands around her breasts, her nipples were still clamped and he slapped them lightly, all whilst fucking her arse.

“My beautiful exhibitionist wife. My aunt. My cock belongs in you. In your mouth, in your cunt, in your arse,” Jon whispered as he began to move faster and faster. “Show yourself off for me, Dany. Show the city that you belong to me,”

“Yesssss,” Dany hissed as she began to move back against her, taking his cock deeper and deeper. She yanked at the belt above her head but she couldn’t move it. Instead, Jon’s fingers went to her cunt, playing with her clit whilst he spanked her arse.

He managed to slip one finger inside of her and then he felt her cum again. Her arse tightened around his cock and Jon felt his balls begin to boil. His own breath quickened as he began to fuck her arse harder and harder. He grunted in her ear as the sounds of his hips slapping against her arse filled the room.

Soon he was falling over the edge with her. He gave her several short thrusts, before one long hard one that shoved her up onto her toes and all the way into the window. Jon moaned into her ear as he filled her with his seed. His legs were shaking as he held her in place with one arm around her waist. He gave her burst after burst after burst not stopping until his knees felt weak.

Dany turned around to kiss him, long and deep before she pulled away.

“I love you,” she whispered and Jon nodded as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Still, with his cock inside her, Jon reached up to the window to unbuckle the belt and untie it, letting her arms fall.

He guided her back from the window until they both collapsed on the towel, with her back against his chest. 

* * *

Dany stared out at the window, at all the streaks and fogged up places. She looked at all those lights and wondered how many people had seen their little show. A thrill passed through her body at the thought, at all those people who could look but not touch.

Dany turned her head back to kiss him lightly. He still looked a little dazed and she felt the same.

“I really liked that.” she whispered and Jon smiled. “When do we give them the next show?”

Jon laughed as he kissed her shoulder. “The next show won’t be for a while. I think you need a ride on the swing.”

Dany grinned at him as her mind went to the sex swing they had in their bedroom.

“I can’t wait.” Dany said as they heard his phone begin to ring.

“Who is it?” she asked as Jon reached over to check the ID, his face turned into a frown before he answered.

“Rhaegar, I wonder what he wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading
> 
> Sleepy


End file.
